


A Familiar Stranger

by AviaToons



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bar Room Brawl, Blood, Bruises, Continuation, HJ7, Hyde is a smug jerk, I wrote this out of quarantine-fueled boredom, Jasper is traumatized, Jekyll and Hyde, M/M, Minor Violence, Strong Language, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviaToons/pseuds/AviaToons
Summary: Things go wrong during an ambush for Hyde when Lanyon realizes there's something more than familiar about him.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Edward Hyde/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	A Familiar Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinetreeVillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fancy a Shag?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154278) by [PinetreeVillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain). 



The brick wall of the pub was cold on Robert’s back. He held his pistol tightly in its holster, praying that he wouldn’t have to use it tonight but preparing himself in case he had to.

Despite being the only one with a weapon, Robert was bait. As counterintuitive as it sounded, it made the most sense at the time. If Rachel went in, Hyde would know that Jasper was nearby. If Jasper went in, Hyde would know that Rachel had set a trap. But Hyde had never met Robert, making him the perfect distraction while the others prepared the ambush.

Robert pulled out this pocket watch. 2:55 AM. It was time. Robert yawned, definitely not used to staying up this late. Or maybe it was considered early at this point. He took a deep breath and adjusted his coat, making sure to conceal his holster before he stepped through the door.

The shouting hit him before anything else. The bartender was arguing with his only patron, who was halfway on the counter and shouting in his face.

It wasn’t too hard to figure out what had happened. There was shattered glass, flipped chairs, and a distinct trail of blood leading to the back door. Clearly whatever had gone down, Hyde had won. He had specks of blood tainting his white shirt, and his blonde hair was ruffled and untamed.

“Come on, when was the last time you were that entertained? Don’t act like you weren’t cheering with all the others!”

“I was telling you to break it up or I’d get the peelers! Which is what I’m going to do if you don’t get out of my pub this instant! You’re scaring away my patrons!”

“Good! They should be bloody scared after that display!”

Robert cleared his throat and the yelling ceased. “Edward Hyde. A word, please.”

The bartender huffed and left to the back room, knowing Robert wasn’t there for a drink and aware he’d probably have more blood to clean up after this.

The blonde turned around unenthusiastically, shot glass still in hand. Robert froze.

He knew this man.

It was not too long ago, maybe sometime last month, that they met in a tavern in Soho. They cracked jokes, drank too much, got a bit flirty, and ended up ditching the crowd for somewhere more intimate. Even through the haze of sex and alcohol, Robert still remember the details distinctly. He also remembered that the man’s name was…

“...Henry?”

The blonde paused for a moment before bursting into laughter. Conflicted feelings swelled up inside of Robert. _No. No, this can’t be right. This couldn’t be the same man he-_

“I should have suspected you’d be running back for more, Lanyon.” Hyde said with a smirk. His voice was laced with venom and smug satisfaction. His slurred words indicated that he had been drinking quite a bit.

“W-what?”

“Yes, I know who you are. I knew the whole time. I have to admit I’m flattered you remember me considering how much you had to drink that night, but sex like that is definitely worth remembering.”

Robert’s confusion turned to anger as he clenched his fists tightly. “Who are you.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

“Don’t waste your time asking questions you already know the answer to. You know who I am, I know who you are. Clearly you came here because you want something from me, and considering your tone of voice I’m guessing it’s not a shag this time.”

Robert was tempted to shoot the man right then and there, his clenched fist subconsciously moving towards the holster. His rage boiled as his knuckles turned white. “Why did you lie to me? Why didn’t you tell me who you were?!”

Hyde shrugged, unfazed by Lanyon’s yelling. “You wouldn’t have done it if you knew it was me. Besides, I figured I’d let you have something nice. What’s the problem with that? I know how much you fancy Henry.”

Robert snapped, punching Hyde right in the jaw, knocking him off of the stool and sending him to the floor hard. “You don’t know _shit_ about me!”

For a moment, Hyde was still, surprised by Lanyon’s outburst. He slowly propped himself up on his arm and wiped blood off of his lip, breath heavy. He looked up at Robert and for a moment his eyes flickered as red as the blood on his face, but it was quickly gone. _Just a trick of the light._

Hyde smirked. “I know plenty about you, **Hastie**.”

Robert kicked Hyde in the ribs, making him fall back down in a pained coughing fit. “Shut up. I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Hyde held his side tightly, groaning. He retorted between coughs as he reached a hand out to Lanyon. “If that were true… you wouldn’t bother… hiding your gun.”

Hyde grabbed Lanyon’s ankle and pulled as hard as he could, knocking Lanyon off his feet and making him hit his shoulder as he fell to the floor. Lanyon cried out in pain, clutching his shoulder as Hyde scrambled over and snatched the pistol from Lanyon’s holster. Hyde stood up so he was towering over him, pointing the pistol at Lanyon’s head with a triumphant grin. “Now I, on the other hand, really won’t hesitate.”

Robert looked in Hyde’s eyes coldly, taking a moment to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but winced in pain as no words came out. After a bit of a struggle, he finally managed to find his words. “If that were true, your hand wouldn’t be shaking.”

Hyde glanced at his trembling hand nervously, quickly attempting to mask it. “Ever heard of adrenaline, sweetheart? It’s the thrill of the kill! It’s the anticipation of fresh blood!” It was clearly an excuse.

“You’re absolutely pathetic. You’ve never killed a man in your life. And if you think you’re going to have the confidence or even a _chance_ to pull that trigger, I have news for you.”

Hyde scoffed, trying to suppress the tremors that were spreading further up his arm. “What do you mean, I won’t have the chance?”

Jasper abruptly seized Hyde’s wrist, pointing the gun away from Lanyon and he lifted Hyde into the air. Hyde began yelling and struggling as Rachel helped Lanyon up.

“Hyde! You have a lot of explaining to do!” Rachel snapped, snatching the gun from Hyde’s shaking hand. “What the hell were you thinking, you-“

Rachel saw tears slipping from Hyde’s eyes, smearing the blood left on his face. He was trembling violently, his breath uneven and panicked.

“...Hyde?”

Hyde’s emerald eyes gave Rachel a frenzied look, full of fear and hatred. He grit his teeth together as he desperately tried to get a hold of himself.

“No.” Hyde’s shuddering worsened as a trail of green liquid spilled out the side of his mouth. “No, no, NO!” Hyde began thrashing, causing Jasper to let go in surprise as Hyde fell to his knees on the floor. “Not now, not here-!” Hyde yelled as his tears turned as green as his eyes and slipped down his face, mixing with his blood and tears as Rachel and Robert watched in horror. Hyde began convulsing, falling onto his side as larger amounts of the liquid began spurting from his mouth, his screams intensifying. Robert desperately looked to Rachel, whose shaking hands tightly held on to the pistol. Hyde’s hair began to shorten and darken as screaming turned to groans of pain, the liquid no longer falling from his mouth and eyes. His figure grew slightly and his green eyes turned blood red, and after one final burst of the liquid Henry Jekyll laid on the floor.

For a moment the pub was silent as everyone stared in shock at the scene they had just witnessed. Rachel shakily drooped the pistol, hands trembling. Jasper cautiously eyed the green liquid across the floor. Robert didn’t waste any time, using his good arm to drag himself to Henry’s side.

“Henry! Oh my god, Henry? Are you okay?”

“W-what was that?! What did he just do?!” Jasper asked, terrified by the horrific scene in front of him. “What is this stuff?!”

Robert was relieved when he noticed Henry was still breathing, but his relief vanished upon seeing the red mark by Henry’s mouth, which was already starting to bruise. Robert moved onto his knees and quickly pulled out his handkerchief, wiping the blood off Henry’s face along with whatever the mysterious green liquid was. “Oh god, Henry, please wake up. Oh god, oh god-“ 

Rachel looked at Henry’s limp body in shock. “Henry… what have you done?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to have 2 more chapters, but the truth is I just don't know what else to do with this story and don't really have the energy to work on it anymore. There are other things I want to write instead and I feel like leaving this unfinished was keeping me from working on those projects. Interpret the ending as you will!


End file.
